war of worlds
by Willow1986
Summary: What if the pod squad were not the only aliens in roswell. What if the appearance of the king set of a chain reaction in others, so that things had to change, mostly not for the better?
1. Chapter 1

This story starts around the time where the gang go to the village for Agent Topolsky's Funeral and find it full of skins.

* * *

Max tried to pump more energy into the shimmering green force field he had surrounded his friends with and wondered how much longer her could hold on when he felt hands being placed on each shoulder. Without looking he knew that Isabel and Micheal were trying to give him energy to keep the shield up. He hoped that Liz was looking for a way out of this mess.

But Liz was behind them shocked. And most definitely frightened, more frightened then she had ever been in their company, not of them but of what the skins would do to Max and the rest of them.

Clenching her fists, she felt blood start to trickle down her palm and looked down in shock, Her hands were enclosed in a green substance similar to the force field.

What the hell was happening to her?

"Max, we have a problem!"

Max couldn't take his attention away from the view in front of him but something in her Voice told him that she was worried, blinking he twisted his head slightly to the right and that was all it took for the skins to press in even further. They had nowhere else to go.

Liz drew in a shocked breath, this could be where she died, she thought. But she would have it no other way. Max meant the world to her.

It was then Liz did something she had never done before and blacked out.

But Her body remained in motion. Slowly the green energy surrounded her and as the building that held the growing husks blew up thanks to a bit of help from Maria, Liz's body let out a blood cur tiling scream and the energy flew from her and knocked the skins back knocking those closest unconscious for a few seconds, enough time for Max, Isabel and Micheal to get up. For Max to realise Liz was unconscious and pick her up bundling her and everyone else into the car that had come skidding up outside the church as they had broken through the door.

Maria took of like she was a fast and furious driver, blankets of smoke and dust kicking up in her wake.

Looking over at Micheal who had climbed into the front seat, She was happy to see that he was okay. Resting her hand on his knee she offered him the little comfort she had to give him, and wasn't that surprised when he wrapped her little hand in his.

Looking over her shoulder towards the others, she smiled mockingly "So, when's the next outing of the pod Squad?"

For once they were at a loss of words. Until Isabel surprisingly saw the funny side of it.

"Pod squad?" she started to laugh and soon Micheal and Max followed suit. Through her laughter Isabel spoke again, gasping in air each time "You do have a way with words."

Even though Max laughed and smiled he was more worried about the girl in his arms.

He didn't think she was the kind to Black out without a reason.

Suddenly she moved in his arms and smiled when her eyes opened to reveal her beautiful orbs, no clouded in pain, Just confusion.

Her voice husky, Liz asked, "So what happened? Are we safe?"

Rubbing his forehead against hers, Max Mumbled "For now at least. It will take them some time to build some more Husks. They won't risk going against us until then."

"Okay" Liz mumbled finding a more comfortable position resting her head on his shoulder, her breath brushing his neck gently as she fell asleep.

* * *

Kaviar raised himself from the ground quickly. Turning to Nicholas he ordered the man to bring him the communication orb.

When Nicholas returned, Kaviar grabbed the orb from his hands and walked to a single room that he knew nobody could listen through.

Keying in the co-ordinates he waited for his Brother to answer.

After his brother had answered Kaviar soon took charge. Issuing orders to send him information on surrounding alien planets, he was then updated on the situation in Antar.

As he signed off from his brother, the information he wanted came up on a screen in front of him.

As he read of the chart, he noticed that the race he was looking at had a treaty between another planet. As he read of the chart, he cursed under his breath. This was not fucking good.

But for some reason he persisted and when he read their list of known enemies he smiled, this could work in is favour, he thought to himself.

* * *

Mean while in the town of Roswell a guy twisted and turned trying to find a comfortable position but more disturbed by his dreams then he cared to admit even subconsciously.

Again he was back in a ballroom, dressed up. He didn't even have to look down to know this. He was back in the ballroom and so he was dressed the same, he reasoned to himself.

_However that was where it ended._

_Normally at this point in his dream, he would spot Micheal and Maria arguing not to far away and Liz and Max dancing to the hypnotising tune coming from the musicians._

_But they weren't. _

_Instead of seeing any normal people around, he saw Aliens. Okay so he knew that Isabel and the rest were aliens but for once he wasn't actually dreaming they were aliens, he was dreaming they were human but everyone around them was not._

_From the corner of his eye, he noticed someone come into the room with the purist white hair that tumbled down to her waist in shaggy waves, a silver crown circling around her hair and coming to a point between her eyes, above the point was a black ivy outline circling around her hair line in black waves and disappearing underneath her hair just above her ears._

_She wore a pale green haler neck dress with a slit going up along her side, where he could clearly see her pale bare feet and the small silver chain wound around her ankle._

_To her side he noticed Kyle, at least he thought it looked like Kyle, but it was hard to tell under all the armour he was wearing and the weird Purple tint to his skin._

_Somehow Alex found himself being almost pulled forward against his will._

_It seemed to him like he was floating outside his body watching what was going on as he saw his arm reach out for the woman and as she turned to him and smiled he found himself finding similarities between her and Liz._

_Resting her hand on his arm, he turned again and saw another woman enter, and watched as the Kyle look alike went over to her and pulled her onto the dance floor._

_He found himself strangely fascinated by the woman._

_She had long curly black hair that flew around her mystically as the music's beat increased, her limbs were smooth and her legs seemed to go on forever in a long shimmering chiffon dress that with ever step revealed a glimpse of her leg in amazing five inch gold strappy sandals._

_Her skin was a lovely bronze which highlighted the same tattoo's on her as on the woman who stood beside him except he noted that her tattoo's were in a shimmering gold instead. _

_She too also wore a crown although hers was a pale green similar again to the dress of the woman standing beside him._

_Suddenly she leaned into him and spoke, and Alex found his lips smiling in amused delight._

" _Sister has really tried tonight. It's not always easy for her to be around music and not give into her desire to sing. She really wants this treaty to work."_

_Patting her hand, he found himself grimacing from above as he uttered words of platitude that came from his mouth._

"_It will my dear, after all with you and your sister ruling who can object?"_

_Suddenly Alex found himself spinning in a black vortex and quite abruptly stopped. He knew that he was no longer in his body thanks to his view from above. He noticed that the same black haired woman was again at the forefront of this place. Her battle cry resounding through the night sky suddenly lit up from above and Alex drew in a shocked breath. Mass of bodies lay dying and wreathing on the ground, bloodied corpses obviously dead still twitched slightly from the shock of their death to the system._

_Alex drew in a shocked breath. The light was descending and touching all those that lay wreathing on the ground, and more shocking was that it was picking them up and levitating them into the air before disappearing in a pop._

_The light slowly disappeared and where it landed, noticed that a woman now stood there, the same woman with whit hair that he had talked to at the ball._

_Both woman had their hair tied back in what he recognised as a French plait, from knowing Maria and Liz. They both wore similar outfits that reminded Alex of something he would see in Xena: warrior princess._

_His body was pulled down closer to one of the bodies still left on the ground. Looking over the body armour, Alex drew in a shocked breath. If he was correct the same symbol that was on the man's armour were also some of the same symbols he had seen in the book Tess had gotten him to translate._

_Suddenly he started to spin and Alex found himself in a different dream. One that was familiar and Alex quickly forgot about the other._

Turning in his sleep, he settled down.

He didn't wake up to see the moons light focus on his arm bathing his arm in a light that showed of a sword Tattoo on his arm.

As morning light appeared the Tattoo once again disappeared.

* * *

okay, I've got plenty of ideas for this story, so tell me should I continue?

Review

Laters

Willow91986


	2. Chapter 2

Maria stood behind the counter, rubbing her back occasionally as she filled out orders and looked out for the arrival of her friends, most especially Liz whose shift at the dinner didn't start for another ten minutes.

She was having the most disturbing dreams since they had come back from the village.

Ones where Micheal and them weren't the aliens, but she and her friends were.

In them she saw herself fighting, in what could only be described as quite fabulous clothes which seemed to emphasis all of her attributes. Strangely enough, her hair was black, she thought. She had never even given thought to the colour, but maybe she should look into it.

Even more strange to her, was that Liz was fighting along side her.

As the bell rang signalling order up, she shook the notions from her head and focused in the job at hand. She'd talk to Liz later.

As she was heading for the back, to get her orders, she heard the bell over the door ring, and looking back noticed Max, Micheal, Isabel and Tess come through the door, Liz obviously haven gone around back to get changed into her uniform.

Given Micheal a look that said 'I'll be with you in a minute' she grabbed her order and delivering it to the people who wanted it, she went through the singing doors, and grabbing her jeans and white tank top, she headed for the bathroom to get changed.

Once that was done, she splashed some water on her face, and then cursed. Feeling around her hairline, she noticed that it was becoming bumpy. Probably spots she thought, outraged.

Why could she avoid them in her early teenage years and then suddenly get them when she had nearly reached the grand old age of twenty.

Grabbing a red scarf from her locker, she tied it around her hair like a hair band, making sure it covered the spotty reed area, and dumping her hideous green uniform into her locker, rubbed her lips with Vaseline before going out into the restaurant. Going behind the counter, she grabbed five glasses and filling a hug with cola, walked over to the 'pod squad's' table. Setting the drink down, she pushed Micheal in with her hip, and sitting down, smiled at them "So what's new?"

Maria let the conversation after that flow over her in a claming wave. Even if they were aliens, they had normal lives to live, and the talk about dances and clubs soothed the less adventurous side of her while her other side called for new experiences that being with Micheal she always got.

Feeling his muscular legs beside hers she found herself wondering what he would look like in only a towel. She was ashamed to admit but she hadn't even seen him without his top on, although his arms hinted at something that was quite remarkable.

Rubbing her legs together, she touched His leg by accident and felt it tense.

This could be interesting, she wondered how far she could go before he stopped her.

Tensing slightly, she wondered what had gotten into her lately. All she seemed to want to do was jump Micheal. Granted he didn't know about it, but that was just because she had really, she stressed the word in here mind, really good control.

She imagined her self shrugging her shoulders, as if to say why not go with the flow, and smiling so slightly that those at the table thought she was just agreeing with what they were saying, she laid her left hand, which had been resting on her leg, on Michael's.

If anything, she summarised, it got tenser, and squeezing gently, what she found caused a gasp to fly through her mind. The guy was as hard as steel and so warm…. damn she thought taking a sip of the cola, wishing she had put ice in it.

Taking a peak at him from the corner of her eye, she noticed that his eye was twitching slightly, and moving her hand experimentally up his leg she watched as the twitch got more pronounced, until she felt him tense and knew he was about to look at her to demand what she was doing when Max's voice interrupted her thought stream.

"Micheal, what's wrong with your eye?"

His voice husky and sounding slightly strained to her sensitive ears, he answered, "Nothing, I just have an itch I can't scratch." reaching under the tale she could read his intention to grab her hand and standing up quickly she grabbed her glass and gesturing to her drink. "I'm going to get some ice, anyone want some?"

When all she got was negative shakes of their heads, she ignored Micheal and turning walked slowly to the back, forcing her legs in front of her to walk slowly.

Once back there she dropped her drink on a table and rushing to her locker. Grabbing her cedar oil, she dragged in a breath to stop her pounding heart.

Banging her head once on the metal door, she mumbled underneath her breath, "Just what the hell was happening to her body?" She hadn't felt like jumping Michael's bones this much since the heat wave back when they hadn't really known each other all that well and all they did was make out, continuously.

Smirking, she shook her head, happy. They were good time, she thought, maybe that was what was happening again. Her body was telling her a heat wave was coming, and for her to grab Micheal before anyone else did. It was amazing how any people had grabbed someone else just for that period. She had known people that had gotten together just because there was a heat wave and it was something to do that didn't involve too much exercise, which caused you to sweat. Well, she amended that thought, doing something that most often was better done, with skimpy clothes on.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when the door opened again, and Micheal came in. In fact she didn't notice anyone was there until she was grabbed from behind and pulled against a hard, muscular body, nicely formed, a slightly hairy nicely formed muscular arm wrapping tightly around her waist, almost lifting her from the ground, while the other lay walked up over her breasts, to her neck, turned her head to the side, so he could rest his head comfortably in the crook between her shoulder and her neck.

As he spoke, Maria could feel the deep rumble of his chest against her back.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing back there?"

she smiled at the rough sound of his voice, pushing her butt more firmly into the curve of his hips.

"Trying to get your attention."

Rubbing a hand against her neck slowly, gently, he left a trail of heat down her neck, tingling in its wake.

"Well you have it. What are you going to do about it?" His voice was questioning, and she knew he has something in mind.

"Whatever you want, space boy!"

He stopped touching her for a second, and Maria felt it all the way down to her bones. While she waited for his answer, her back began t itch, and rubbing her back against his front, she unknowingly set Michaels blood racing.

Feeling parts of himself getting harder, he let her go reluctantly. He had made sure they never went that far, there was no telling what a child of an alien and human would be like and he didn't intent to be the first to find out.

"Just get me some ice please?"

Maria turned around quickly, starring at him shocked. And she let her emotions rule, not even thinking about what she was saying or how it could come out sounding.

"Micheal Guerin, you fucking tease." Pointing her finger at his Micheal knew she was angry but strangely he thought he could actually see her hair start to move on its own accord in time to an invisible wind. It was damn weird, he thought to himself, and he had seen plenty or weird things in his lifetime in Roswell.

Because of his fascination with the movement of her hair, he failed to see her get her really pissed look, and so it was with shock that he found himself thrown on the couch with a pissed Maria straddling his thighs.

Looking dazed, he tried to focus on the distance from the lockers to the couch and blinked in shock, he must really have been in a daze if he had thought Maria had thrown him that distance. More then likely, he had tripped and she had used it to her advantage to push him the rest of the way, he told himself.

His mind finding fault with his logic, his brain stopped working when Maria latched onto his lips with a hungry greed that more then matched his own hunger for her.

Every time with her was like a first, and Micheal didn't think, at the rate they were going, that he was ever going to tire of her

Resting his hands on her hips, he pushed up the back of her shirt to feel her ultra soft skin, rubbing up and down softly, puling her closer, the back of her jeans slipped down a small bit and as Micheal was feeling her back he came across the scabs that were forming. Touching them softly, he smiled against her lips. This was one thing he could do for her.

Rubbing his thumb over her cut, he let energy course from him to her, using his energy to heal her cuts. He knew it had worked when he rubbed over her skin again and could find no scabs.

Focusing his mind on the matter at hand, he smiled against her lips, pulling her more firmly against him and flipping her so that she was lying on the couch, him, resting between her legs.

Smiling against her lips, he eased back, looking at her face to make sure he wasn't to heavy, oblivious to where they were and how much human traffic that area got daily.

Winding her arms around his neck, Maria pulled him down towards her whispering against his lips "Much better!" before grabbing his lips and plunging her tongue into the deep recesses of his mouth, searching for his answer to a question neither were willing to ask of each other.

They didn't even part when the door opened again, but they did part when they heard the strangled "Oh dear god, I did not need to see that!" the voice was obviously female, and as Maria peered over Micheal's shoulder, as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, occasionally placing teasing kisses there designed to distract her, and which Liz couldn't see thanks to the length of her hair and his, she smirked mockingly.

"Liz you are my dearest friend, so I will overlook what you said. Instead I will remind you about the many times I have walked in on you and…" she didn't even have to continue, Liz and swung around into the dinner before she had been half way through her talk.

Raising her hips to press teasingly against his, she mock scowled "Well that was mean, walking away before I had even finished my sentence."

He pressed against her, leaning his head firmly against hers. Breathing out slowly to try and brink down his heart rate, he smiled sadly "I guess this is not the place to do something like this."

Maria matched his facial expression, "yeah, I suppose so."

Her face was so sad, that Micheal had to do something to stop her thinking, leaning in he kissed her ruby red lips softly, taking bit size small nips from her lips, leaving her wanting more.

Just as she was reaching down to pull down his head impatiently, another voice interrupted them.

Blowing impatiently through her lips, she scowled at the guy standing in the door.

Pushing gently against Michael's shoulders, she swung her legs over the couch and grabbing her bag from the table, lightly kissed Micheal on the lips, whispering in his ear "You were right." Leaving him in a shocked state. As she walked past Max, she reached around and using her bag, whacked Max in the back of the head, angrily. Max pitched forward shocked, turned eyes rounded in even more shock, his alien sensitive ears picked up pieces of what she was saying as she continued on lout the front door, mumbling

"Damn aliens and their whatever's, always interrupting people when its getting to the fun stuff…. Its like they have an inbuilt radar so I wont have any fun… what I would give just to string him up of a hill with a string tied to his…" the door whooshed closed behind her, and Max barely stopped himself from feeling below his waist just to make sure everything was still there. He didn't even have to see her face to know she was grinning maliciously through the threat part of her speech, imagining her threat and obviously finding great enjoyment from it.

Turning to the still shocked Micheal, he managed to croak out "that girl is crazy! With a capital CRAZY"

Micheal nodded, still shocked. "She admitted I was right?" what was in it for her to admit he was right?  
Max had to wonder the same thing. But if the woman actually admitted a guy was right, then in his books that girl was definitely crazy, more then crazy in his books.

Following Max out, Micheal listened as Max told him how Isabel had had a vision about a place and they were going to go and see if they could find it. It was only going to be a weekend trip so nobody would become suspicious. But they weren't going to take Maria and Liz in case that arose any suspicions. Their parents hadn't been very trusting since Sheriff Valenti had found them in a motel.

Making the arrangements, Micheal listened to Max with only one ear, his mind wondering where Maria had disappeared to and weather they would see each other again before they left.

Even though he didn't like it, Maria was getting further and further under his skin, to such an extent that he wondered if he got the chance to go back to Antar, would he be able to leave her?

As Maria drove her car into her garage, she felt a pull in her stomach. Damn she thought, checking the date, they were early.

Jumping out of the car, she grabbed her bag and taken her keys from her bag, she was just about to insert her keys into the back door, which faced away from the main road, and looked over a wide expanse of desert, no houses in site, to ruin the view, when a force lifted her up and pushing her against the wall, her limbs spread eagle, she let out a blood curdling high pitch A ABOVE C scream, and was surrounded in a blinding white light, disappearing from sight. The only sign she had ever been there, her brown leather bag and the keys still stuck half way turned in the doorway.

OKAY... Tell me what u think… I'm actually getting into the story myself. I have so many ideas…

Review please

Laters

Willow1986


	3. Chapter 3

_**I see what you see**_

_**I feel what you feel**_

_**In life you'll be free**_

_**To be what you need to be **_

_**For my karma has been good and my luck great**_

_**For this you'll receive what you'll need to succeed.**_

_**Blessed be my children three.**_

Maria heard the voice, melodic in its tone, love for her children clearly being heard her tone, offering comfort to the unborn, and felt an immense well of sadness grow. Somehow she knew that the woman's wish had not come true. Somehow she knew that one of the three would be bad, somehow….

She could feel something trickling down her cheeks. Raising her hands, she rubbed them lightly over her cheeks. They came away damp with silent tears.

"When had this happened?" she wondered. Taurus's like she were supposed to remain tough, and not shed so many tears as the more sentimental Libra's.

Taking in the surroundings she wasn't surprised to see it looked nothing like earth. It was even more beautiful, she thought to herself.

The sky was a deep sapphire blue, the river running into a large lake, a strange opaque green colour that Maria somehow knew was a sign of it having a lot of life in it.

The area was surrounded in bushy trees similar to those on earth, the branches reaching to the sky trying to touch it. The only difference being, there foliage, a deep burgundy, was over flowing with yellow oval fruit hanging from some…

She started suddenly.

Twisting to her left, se saw over the gently rolling hills, the land gradually turning to a surreal dessert setting similar to the desert views she had seen at sunset, the sun's dying rays leading a softening light on the harshness of the desert, with Micheal.

They had been some of the best times in her life, well, she ammended, when they weren't at each other's throats.

But what had startled her was not the different landscape; no it was something else entirely.

Emerging from the under one of the trees was the most beautiful beast Maria had ever seen.

It's majestic coat a shiny satin black, it resembled the mythical creatures on earth known a Unicorns, beasts which Maria had throughout her childhood never been ashamed to show her interest in.

As he emerged further out from the bushes. Starting to gallop, Maria felt her breath catch in her throat.

It had wings. Beautiful black wings.

As it galloped the wings unfurled from along its flank and spread wide, their length not slowing his gallop at all, till suddenly it was air born and heading straight for her, unerringly.

20 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet…it was right upon her, so close that looking into its gentle green eyes, she could see where one of it's super long eyelashes had fallen halfway into its eye.

Sweeping her hand over his long face, she took the offending item away, without even thinking about her actions, knowing instinctively that the animal would not hurt her.

As she was watching, something almost unnoticeable happened and the eyes began to change, there colour becoming more pronounced so now she could see the half brown stripe in one eye somehow effortlessly highlighting the animal's intelligence, something which hadn't been quite so obvious before.

Rubbing her hand gently down the side of his face, she could feel her mouth curling at the familiarity of the feeling, something clicking at the back of her mind.

Looking into the animal's eyes once more and holding it's gaze, she shook her head in confusion, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind.

"I know your name is Nimissa, but why do I know this. Did I know you in a different life?" she stopped as she felt his head move. Her gaze accidentally looked down.

Not shocked, she found herself just feeling mild surprise. She explored the feeling in her mind. Yeah, she assured herself, mildly surprised would do nicely.

She was floating over fifty feet in the air, which would explain why she could see so much of the landscape, she told herself sarcastically.

Grabbing Nimissa's perfectly groomed black main, she swung her legs over the animals back resting back just above the span of wings.

Winding her arms around the animal's neck, she didn't notice the deep ivy gold chain that had appeared on the animal's neck just as she swung up.

Leaning in, she rested her head against Nimissa's "Take me home" her voice was whimsical.

She hadn't had this dream before but somehow she knew that wherever she landed, it would be magnificent. It would be a castle.

Liz sat in the murky dark library, books piled haphazardly around her, some already given into the gravities pull and fallen over, to be quickly pulled under her table by her constantly moving feet, constantly moving bare feet.

Hitching her boob tub more firmly up over her chest, she leaned back, stretching, not stopping until she felt bones cracking, only then would she feel truly stretched.

Liz was satisfied; she hadn't been able to sleep past five this morning, haunted with the images of plants that she desperately needed to know the name of. Surfing the net hadn't helped, but she had noticed a research centre not far from Roswell specialising in plants, their uses and their evolutionary beginnings.

Writing a note to her parents and thanking the lord it was her day of, she took of in her mothers car, heading there even though it was only shortly after half seven in the morning.

Luckily there had been somebody there and quick talking had managed to get access to their library, the researcher clearly fascinated by her fascination with something that had become a bit repetitive to him after sixty years.

Walking away from her, he started to think maybe it was time for him to retire.

Liz didn't pay any attention to him after he had shown her to the library.

Looking through book after trying to identify the plant, and failing to find exactly what she was looking for, she had a brain wave. Maybe the plant had yet to be named. She had seen several plants in the book that if they had been joined together would have created her plants.

Setting those books to one side, she started on the books showing what happened when DNA was changed in plants, or what happens when a hybrid of two is created.

Liz was happy because she believed she had found a way to combine seven strands of DNA to create one plant and if she could do this then the world would be her oyster she tough humorously.

She had always, ever since she could remember, been interested in science. It was a elemental part of her life, one she could not change.

Pushing her air out of her way she got back to taking notes, only to stop again a few seconds later.

Reaching into her bag, she grabbed a clip and twisting her hair into a knot and clipped it into place.

Scratching the back of her neck impatiently, and went back to her books.

Hours passed in a daze, the book piles she had yet to red diminishing in size until there were only three left.

Stretching once again, she worked the kinks out of her back, noticing as she looked out the window that when she had first started had been filled with the light was now pitch black, the only light in the room coming from fluorescent bulbs fixed overhead.

Gather her notes together; she looked up curiously as the door to the library opened to reveal the researcher who had let her in.

Coming to stand beside her, he asked solicitously "Did you find what you were looking for?" handing over a can of coke and a sandwich pack.

Even more curious, Liz looked at him, automatically taking what he had pushed towards her.

"You didn't have seem to have eaten anything and I didn't want you becoming ill or anything" shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably.

Liz smiled " thanks, this is just what I needed. And in answer to your question, I didn't find exactly what I wanted, but I now have some ideas how to achieve it which is a lot better then the nothing I had before."

"Did you finish all the books?" his voice holding some disbelief.

"No" she paused self consciously "I have a few more to read actually. I was wondering could I come back sometime and finish them?"

He looked at the table. Only three books remained on it. Looking at the girl, he made up his mind instantly, something he rarely did. Gathering up the books in his arms, he questioned "These?" at her nod, he smiled slightly. Pushing them into her arms "Take them. Just remember to bring them back when your return" he finished jokingly.

The appreciative look on her face was all he needed, but that said it was nice to hear her say it in words as well.

Waving cheerily good-bye, he waked down the corridors a bounce in his step. The girl had just given him the answer to a question that had been plaguing him for the last few years of his life.

It was definitely time to retire, he thought, especially when there were young enthusiastic people like Liz around. People who were still curious about the world.

Even if they had tattoo's curving in a point down her neck.

He hadn't believed it himself when he had seen it on Liz, but he thought, times are changing, and people liked to experiment.

Even people like Liz Parker who would make a brilliant scientist, he knew, even from the brief glimpse he had of her. She had the stubbornness and tenacity to go far in the world of science.

He started to whistle, a great weight lifted of his shoulders.

His wife would be pleased.

Liz starred at the revolving doors in shock. He really was a nice guy, she thought.

She was definitely coming back.

Perhaps he could give her some insider tips about how to go about getting what she wanted.

Micheal snapped the phone shut angrily, tempted to throw the damn thing against the wall.

He had gotten through to Maria's message minder again.

Where the hell was the she, and why wasn't she answering him? He didn't have a good feeling about this.

Okay, thanks to al those who reviewed…

I'm reading them all carefully and ya'll have been really helpful in keeping me motivated.

So keep on reviewing….

Laters

Willow1986


	4. Chapter 4

Maria starred around her in amazed awe. The palace was magnificent, the road leading up to it a soft lilac, with delicate sapphire flowers trailing over medium size white balls, which framed the walkway like a picture perfect scene.

The castle was a stroke of genius in its self, three large towers being the starting point from which three tower walls ran, joining each tower to the other in a charismatic winding curve that had a touch of Whimsy to it, as if it had taken on a personality of its own.

The beams of wood protruding from the side to form a gently sloping roof over little pathways a floor below the towers, clearly telling of many times were they would sit outside having meals or banquets, the paleness of the palace walls off set by the many pots of flowers scattered through the palace, I many arrays of different colours.

In the middle of the courtyard a large silver statue stood at least twelve feet high, water pouring down the side in a gentle trickle to the multi coloured earth tone pebbles placed strategically at the bottom.

To her right stood an even larger building, the large yellow windows taking over much of the front of the building, the windows framed in an ivy silhouette which Maria found strangely comforting.

She spotted Nimissa standing in front of it, and forgetting about what was to her left, headed in the archways, no doors for this room, and suddenly found herself in a pure white room, gold filigree framing the arches of each of the four hallways that lead of that one room.

Heading down the farthest one to her right, she slowing walked down it, her steps echoing in the deadly quiet. She vaguely realised that she was wearing very high heels, and not the same clothes she had started with, when she came to the first of them, a still life picture of a beautiful woman, with long purple hair, the top of which reminded Maria of mow-hawk, which flowed down over her right shoulder. Her neck was surrounded by tiny intricately placed beats, swirling around her neck like a rope, ending just behind where her dress began, a chiffon gold material, scooped in the front, her hands demurely folded in front of her. But it was her eyes that held Maria's attention; they seemed to be happy and sure. Like she knew who she was, like she was in love. The smirk on her face speaking of so much that Maria had felt at one point but somehow Maria knew this woman had had a happy ending.

In a daze her hand reached up as if to touch the picture when a hologram appeared in front of her, she jumped back in shock. It was the woman again, but this time there was man with her.

He was holding her close as if he would never let her go. She was dressed in a pale white halter neck, lilac ivy framing her face, and as she twisted in the mans arms, Maria drew in a shocked breath. The way she wore her hair, with it draped over her right shoulder left her back clear for Maria to see that the tattoo that had framed her face and disappeared just above her ears went all the way around her neck, and flew in a lone line down her back, the braches stretching across her back, Maria could almost swear she could see it move on the womans skin.

Right between her shoulder blades it changed, spreading to form a diamond shape in the branch structure. Maria couldn't see what was there, leaning in closer, she squinted her eyes, hoping that she could see what was there. Drawing back, she blinked, she couldn't be sure but it looked like a flattened piece of rose quartz shaped into a diamond to fill the area the ivy had left.

That was really cool she thought, not even bothering all that much with noticing the guy other then to take in that they were obviously very in love with each other, holding each other close, the guys large frame ready to jump in front of her seemingly diminutive size standing next to him.

That was so, so… her thought trail ended. Damn it she wanted that.

With Micheal.

But that was as likely to happen as she was to fly, in real life, realising bleatingly that it had already happened here.

Suddenly little balls of light appeared over her head, and Maria couldn't help but compare them to an airplane landing strip.

Shrugging her shoulders in resignation, she started following them; there gentle light casting a soothing shadow along the empty hallway.

She came to a stop suddenly, and looking to her right and left, noticed that there was three others entrances, Must be where they all lead she murmured to herself.

In the middle of the room a statue of a family stood, carved in gold, immortalising there every feature and expression. The skill involved in producing something so amazing, well amazed her. Damn she thought, today wasn't her day for adjectives.

The statue fascinated her. There was only a woman and three children playing around her, one hiding behind her skirts, seeming to peek out. The other two sat in front of her holding on to each other, sisters she determined, so close she thought. Kind of like her and Liz, even thought they weren't technically related.

Coming to stand before the statues, she read the inscription.

**_Erected in loving memory of Queen Sarafina, and her children three. _**

_**The only queen to have more then one child to inherit the thrown.**_

 

Maria ran her hands over the inscription, whispering its meaning underneath her breath, strongest as one.

What the hell did that mean? she thought to herself. It was times like this she wished she had Liz's warped mind. She had always loved these kinds of riddles.

Catching a glimpse of someone in the corner of her eyes, she twirled on her heels, to look and found herself looking in a mirror, but the reflection she saw was not her.

The woman she saw was tanned, toned, had a body a Maxim model would kill for, and had fabulous taste in shoes. Her hair was long, black and curled gently over her right shoulder. She had the same markings as the first woman she had seen in the picture, but she had a crown, gold in colour like her dress, coming in a point between her eyes disappearing under the starkness of her hair.

The shoes were at least five inches from the ground, a mixture of thing straps of gold chain, and the starkness of black, the straps curving around her leg, which emphasised the small size of her legs and even smaller ankles. The dress a strappy gold number, with gold chiffon sleeves attached with gold wires crisscrossed in the middle allowing a tanned piece of skin to show through. The dress flared to the ground in gentle waves from the hips were a gold whip hung from a thing gold belt, the top fitting like a second skin.

It was as Maria thought she heard a noise behind her and turned to investigate that Maria realised something very important.

The woman was she.

The she in the mirror was Maria.

This was a lot to take in.

Twirling in the mirror, she found the same markings on her back that the other woman had had, only were the woman had rose quartz, she had a green moonstone.

The heart of the artist.

Nope, she didn't have to take in anything. She loved this body; she felt at home in it, unlike what she had felt in her other form. And she knew it had only been a form.

Suddenly a shout echoed through the still halls, and Maria spun around ready to defend herself.

Heading towards her was a solider, or at least she guessed he was, she wasn't sure about the uniform though.

"Princess, we're under attack. You have to get to safety!" he reached for her, and as his hand passed through her skin, Maria turned in slow motion to see another woman, similar to her except a lot taller, being lead away through another hall way, away from her. It was as the first explosion came from outside that Maria disappeared, not in a flash of light, but a shimmer, as if she had never been there in the first place, merely a trick of the light.

Maria awoke on the ground outside her house. Picking up her bag, she stumbled into the house and dropping everything on the floor inside the house, stumbled to her bed, not seeing the sun as it went down for the second time since Maria had left, the first just as she had disappeared.

Snuggling deeper into the pillows as the phone rang insistently from the living room, alternating between her mobile and the house phone. Maria ignored both, giving herself up to the pull of exhaustion.

Liz stumbled through work on Sunday, thankful they were only open half the day, working on automatic pilot as her mind worked on the plant problem that was still following her around.

The sooner she found the damn plant the better, she thought.

When her shift had ended, she closed up and making sure everything was in order for the next day, before heading upstairs, gratefully taking of her uniform as she went.

The clothes she had worn for the last two days seemed to keep her warmer then they normally did, they made her want to go around in shorts and bikini tops.

Stepping under the shower, she washed all the grim and smells she had accumulated that day walking in and out of the kitchen in the diner.

Grabbing a long black muslin shirt, she pulled it over her head, and tying a dark chocolate weaved belt with a large silver belt buckle over it. Strapping two silver anklets on her right and left ankles, she grabbed her lap top and climbed out through her window to her own private sanctuary. Decorated with little fairy lights, layered with colourful cushions and a garden lounger with a colourful throw rug thrown over it. She went directly to her secret compartment outside. Pulling out the matches, she began to light the various candles spaced through out the roof.

Tying her hair back with one hand as she started to write all the ideas that had occurred to her since she had started work.

Suddenly she was over come with an almost inhuman desire to write.

To put thoughts other then scientific on paper.

Engrossed in her story she didn't hear her phone ring inside her room.

This time it was Max that hit the red phone of with an angry swipe. Just what the hell were they doing back in Roswell that they couldn't answer their phones.

He didn't want to entertain the possibility that maybe the FBI, or somebody worse had gotten to them.

Turning to Micheal, he issued an order that Micheal was for once more then happy to obey "Pack up. Something's wrong in Roswell."

In the middle of the night as four worried teenagers crossed borders back into Mexico heading to Roswell, two girls, more joined in spirit then they could ever imagine started to undergo changes as well.

For everything one did, the other did the opposite.

One, her hair turned pure white growing longer in shaggy waves, her skin paled to an almost Albino texture, her limbs grew limber and subtle.

The other, her hair turned black and also grew longer in soft curls, her skin turned a honey tone, her limbs grew longer and more muscley.

But in each, they shared one change.

The tattoo's grew more prominent on each of them that had started to form just before Max left. But still the opposite action was still in play, one having a gold tattoo, the other a back tattoo.

In a house across town, two guys arms started to glow with tattoo's that stayed even after the sun had come up.

The morning sun rose over Roswell, and the sounds of broken, shocked screams echoed through the small town of Roswell welcoming the sun and the four teenagers back to it.

To the home of the weird.

okay,

I have so many ideas, I want the damn clothes though and the tattoo's and Maria's shoes, I wont go on…

Anyway review

Laters

Willow1986


	5. Chapter 5

When Maria looked in the mirror in the morning, she screamed, but it wasn't really out of shock, her escape to her fantasy world, or to the past, she wasn't sure what it had been yet, had prepared her for the change, but she didn't think it would happen this soon.

Tracing her fingers delicately across the tattoo's that now wound around her forehead, she wondered how the hell she was going to be able to hide these, turned her back to the mirror finding the tattoo's had indeed gone all the way around to her back. Luckily her skin was so tanned she thought. With a little covering, she could hide them, but the thing was she really wanted to show them off.

Her mother was away for the weekend at some production weekend, and suddenly Maria decided to hell with it.

She wanted to show them off, there was nothing to be ashamed about, and besides tattoos were all the rage these days, maybe not the ones on her forehead, but those could be hidden with a scarf, however the ones on her neck and her back just above the stone, could be shown. Taking out her shortest denim mini, and her highest heels, she put on her white halter neck and smirked in the mirror.

She wasn't full of herself, but even she knew she looked damn good.

It was times like this that she wished she had a guy to drive insane, but she only had Micheal and at times she even questioned him. He had never been jealous, and on too many occasions had broken up with her for the littlest things, a dream, a vision, a drawing, words spoken by an outsider who later turned out to be well evil.

Sometimes she wondered was he even worth the effort.

Picking up her mobile and her bag, she grabbed the keys from the counter and drove to Liz's somehow knowing that she was the first person she wanted to share these changes with.

Mean while Liz tried to block the panic that was threatening to come pouring out of her in one long scream that was sure to wake up the whole of Roswell.

As she calmed her breathing down, she started to examine her features in the mirror more closely. Okay so she now had a damn big black tattoo on her forehead, and turning around all the way down her back, with some kind of stone in it half way down.

Okay she thought, nothing to panic about, and then, then she noticed her hair.

It was white, and she wasn't talking old people's white, she was talking pure white in colour, not little hints of anything else, no hints of the brunette she had been up to last night.

It was kind of cool she thought.

But then she panicked. There was no way she could hid this from her parents, and they were already worried about all the time she was spending with the Evans boy, and all the trips she was going on lately.

Wouldn't they just love to know what she was actually doing?

The running from the FBI, impersonating agents, chasing more aliens, killing….

No, she didn't think they'd be too impressed; probably send her to a nice little padded room, with a lovely straight jacket as her only companion, she thought sardonically.

As the downstairs doorbell rang, Liz tied her hair up, with some difficulty considering overnight it seemed to have tripled in length. Tying her hair up in a towel, she took one last look in the mirror; there was nothing she could do about her alabaster skin colour. She looked, she thought, like all the colour had been washed out of her.

Muttering underneath her breath, she held the towel tightly in one hand, because it was just her luck that she had just after come out of the shower trying to wake up, when the doorbell had rang.

Opening the door with an angry click of the latches, she starred at the same woman in front, waiting for her to burst into her spiel about selling something to her, or perhaps try to change her religion or something.

Minutes passed in what seemed like a few seconds, and just as Liz was about to demand what the hell the woman wanted, when the woman winked at her. That wink was very familiar so familiar Liz felt a burst of recognition.

No she thought in shock, it can't be and still the wink was so familiar.

Shocked, Liz whispered "Maria?"

The woman nodded her head in mock disappointment. "Chica, how could you not recognise me?" laughing at the shock on Liz's face.

When words still didn't pass Liz's lips, Maria began to worry. "Liz, you don't really look that well?"

Liz shook her head once, and it seemed to shake her out of her shock.

"Maria you have no idea?"

Maria shook her head in disagreement. "Sweetie, I think I might." Looking behind her, she grimaced "But this is not the place to have this conversation." Pushing her way into the house, Maria took one glance at Liz as she unwound her towel from around her head, and smiled in delight. Maria hadn't been the only one to change it would seem.

Showing each other the other changes they found that they had remarkably similar changes, as if what was changing them, was in both of their bloods.

Jumping on Liz's bed, she gripped the pillow to her and watched as Liz went through her wardrobe obviously looking for something specific.

Liz obviously had the same need to be as free as she could in her clothes, which Maria had had in the morning.

Pulling out a combat mini, and a red halter, she stopped when she looked in the mirror after tying impossibly high stiletto sandals, with little silver chains loosely decorating her food.

Tracing her face where the black tattoos were very much evident, she blew out an annoyed breath. Just what the hell was she supposed to do with these, she thought. And then there was her hair.

Impossible situations just liked to come in pairs she thought sardonically.

Seeing Maria out o the corner of her eye, she caught what had been thrown at her without even looking, looking down at her hand in wonder. It was just perfect, if she could just get it to sit right.

Tying her hair in a bun, with enough clips to set of a metal detector, she wound the green scarf carefully around her forehead making sure the tattoos were well hidden, then brought the scarf around to her bun to cover the hair sticking out.

Looking it the mirror, she smiled in satisfaction. It had a certain ethnic feel to it, plus it hid everything that needed to be hidden and the scarf left free covered most of the tattoos going down the back of her neck. It was a win win situation she thought.

Looking at Maria in the mirror, it occurred to her like a bolt out of the blue. This was permanent.

This is what she could look like for the rest of her life.

Turning quickly, and looking in Maria's face, she realised it had just occurred to Maria as well.

But Maria seemed to like the idea more.

After all, she wasn't the damn colourless wonder.

Just sitting quietly for a few minutes, Maria almost screamed in frustration.

This was just so annoying.

Grabbing her handbag from the ground, she grabbed Liz's bag and her hand, and dragged her down the stairway and out the door.

Pushing her into her car, she started the engine and set of down the road only speaking to Liz when she queried were they were going.

"Sister if I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life then I need some new clothes to show of the new body."

Meanwhile the pod squad finally got back to their homes, puling outside each of them and doing a quick run in to get changed before they went looking for Liz and Maria.

They figured there was safety in numbers.

Going to Maria's house first they checked, but found no one there, even after trying her phone and nobody answered, they still weren't worried.

She was probably at Liz's.

But she wasn't.

They then went looking for Alex but he couldn't be found either.

They tried Liz's phone, but no answer.

Eventually they tracked down Kyle through his phone and he reminded them Alex and Maria had a concert that evening and was in most likely hood practicing.

Micheal, Tess, Isabel and Max went home after this for some rest, realising they couldn't exactly do anything about it till then and not being really satisfied that they would actually see them in the evening.

Six o'clock didn't come fast enough for the pod squad, and they got ready to go to the club.

In another part of the town, Maria and Liz were trying to explain their changes to Alex, but for some reason he seemed to know more about the changes then they did. He actually listed them out before they showed him. What was even weirder was that he suggested that Liz join in on the bands performance that night.

Maria noticed that he had gone all out for the performance that night. Dying his hair a bright blue, she thought it actually suited him, more then the ordinary brown he had since childhood ever had.

At precisely nine o'clock the light dimmed in the club, preventing Isabel, max and Micheal from continuing their search for their friends.

Tess had gone home with Kyle to help him clean the house for his fathers return from a seminar.

The music started first, slowly winding its way through the crowds, calming them, making them listen to the notes, taking them places where good music would always go. The guitars strings sound echoing through the halls, bouncing of the thick brick walls.

Soon drums followed suit, the spot lights roaming around the room, not focussing on the stage as the first notes of the song, huskily sung by a female were broadcasted though the microphone.

_**I wake up to find myself after all these years**_

_**And when all the time has gone**_

_**I still seem so unclear**_

_**Cause there's no one else since i found you**_

_**And I know it's been so hard**_

_**You should know**_

_**If I die tomorrow**_

_**As the minutes fade away**_

_**I can't remember**_

_**You're my everything**_

_**You make me feel so alive**_

_**If I die tomorrow**_

Suddenly the drums became heavier, the guitar's sound more pronounce, switching the base on in the background. And then she erupted on to stage, her energy ricocheting through out the club, making people wake up, start to pay attention to the words, finding different meanings to the words, or so it seemed to Micheal.

There was something about the woman; he thought that appealed to him the same way that Maria had when they had first started going out. She was so full of life, wasn't fearing for her existence ever second because of him. He had hurt her so much by staying in her life but he couldn't stay away from her, without her he was nothing and he didn't want to go back to that empty existence ever again.

Fingering the receipt in his pocket with intent, he smiled happily, his decision finally made. He would go get it tomorrow.

Maria was amazed at the audience, they weren't drinking, or talking or anything, they were just listening with preoccupied looks on each of their faces.

Spotting the pod squad, she nearly stopped in shock, even Micheal had a preoccupied look on his face, and she had never really thought of him as a deep thinker.

This song was the bomb she thought, yet again amazed at Alex's talent.

It was just right with the instruments, to give it an alternative rock appeal while still being a ballad kind of song, just the way she like it.

Stepping back into the shadows, she pulled her at her top making sure it remained place. Maybe going for the short skirt and back less, nearly totally share top had been a bad idea when she was performing, especially considering she would be moving around a lot, and she wasn't all that sure of the strings. But soon she was caught up in Liz's performance to notice her tops precarious nature.

Damn she thought, the girls had skills, and she had never shared them with the rest, she was almost as good as her, but Liz she could tell was holding back a bit, afraid of the reaction she would get. It was still amazing she thought, how Alex had all but badgered her into performing tonight. Eventually getting her to agree to one song, and if she didn't like the feeling then she could go of stage and wait for them to finish there set.

But watching as Liz worked the crowds, Maria didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

Listening to her sing, Maria realised Liz was the whole package, the singing, getting the crowd involved with the songs, even the outfits thanks to Maria's helping hand.

How she had gotten her into a light green top similar to Maria's backless top, she would never know, but she had. And now she couldn't help but notice the girl was toned, as in from the lighting on the shade, Maria could see a faint pack trying to emerge, not realising her stomach was the same.

Liz couldn't believe it, she was singing and no one was booing at her or throwing tomatoes or anything. Now she understood why Maria put her self thought this, it was exhilarating. It was liberating, hell she thought, it was just damn fun.

Putting her emotions into the songs words, she couldn't believe the words, they felt like they were describing everything she was feeling since she had met Max.

_**It brings out the worst in me**_

_**When you're not around**_

_**I miss the sound of your voice**_

_**And silence seems so loud**_

_**Cause there's no one else since I found you**_

_**And I know it's been so hard**_

_**You should know**_

_**If I die tomorrow**_

_**As the minutes fade away**_

_**I can't remember**_

_**Have I said all I have to say**_

_**You're my everything **_

_**You make me feel so alive**_

_**If I die tomorrow**_

She smiled her thanks to Maria as she came back on for the chorus, helping her sing through it, making it louder, more important then the rest of the words, the words a song on its own.

Turning to face each other, they waited for the cue from Alex who was playing his guitar solo, then the drums, the base, and then finally back to them.

_**I spent all my life**_

_**Looking for our real selves**_

_**And I got nothing to loose**_

_**One thing is clear**_

_**I wont make the same mistakes**_

_**Now I know**_

_**That everything will be okay**_

_**If I die tomorrow**_

Maria and Liz thought about the words they were singing, knowing that they both felt this way, the experiences they had faced and realised they would change nothing, nothing about the lives they had lived since they had meet them, Micheal and Max. They had only existed till they had met them, they hadn't lived, not really.

Turning to the crowd, they slowly scanned the area, there eyes adjusting to the lights, and the darkness beyond it, spotting in the back corner, the two they were looking for, starring at the stage as if in a daze.

Facing them, never taking there eyes of them, daring them to do something, they focused all there feelings, into the words, taking aim at the guys hoping they wouldn't be as dense as many of the other guys they had known. Subtly be damned when it came to them.

_**If I die tomorrow as the minutes fade away**_

_**You're my everything **_

_**You make me feel so alive**_

_**You're my everything **_

_**You make me feel so alive**_

Turning so there backs were to one, another Liz and Maria starred down at the back, wondering what the guys were thinking.

_**If I die tomorrow.**_

They sang eight more songs after that, each to a loud round of applause, Liz singing along side Maria every step of the way, knowing the words to some of them from the times she had supported Maria's ambition to make it big by being resent at nearly every one of her gigs.

Jumping of the stage, after the last song, they went back stage, grabbing something to drink as the next band had their set.

Taking a long drink of the bottles of water presented, Maria noticed a tattoo on Alex's arm were he had pushed up his close fitting ribbed shirt.

"When you get that?" pointing to the tattoo on his arm, or at least what she could see of it.

Looking down at his arm, Alex grimaced. Damn he thought, he hadn't meant to show that to them until after the show.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening in on the conversation, he answered almost grudgingly "About the same time you changed!"

Maria was shocked and slightly hurt, "How could you not tell us? I thought we…."

Liz interrupted from the sidelines, catching the innuendo behind the words that Maria had been too upset to hear.

"The hair, its not a dye is it?" her voice wasn't questioning merely factional.

Alex nodded sadly "I was going to tell you, but then you appeared, and you had a lot more changes then me so I decided to wait to tell you. At first it was only the dreams, then the tattoo and then when you told me about your changes and pointed out my hair, then I realised I must be going through the same thing as you." He finished his explanation with one breath, realising at the end he had been spending too much time around Maria's.

He spends way too much time around Maria, Liz thought, focusing her brain on what he had said "Dreams?" she questioned.

He nodded, just as he was about to explain, the lights flickered, signifying that they were wanted back on stage.

Shelving the conversation for later, they went back on stage, immediately engulfed in the feeling of exhilaration that accompanied every performance.

As the first band ended Max looked at Micheal. "weren't Maria and Alex supposed to be playing first?"

Micheal was confused also, because at certain points I the first song played, he had been sure that the singer had been Maria, but she couldn't have changed that much in less then two days.

"Yeah, according to Kyle." Micheal thought for a moment "Maybe they were late, and they had to go on later on?"

Max nodded, not entirely convinced and yet having the more pressing thought of his attraction to the white haired singer. There was something about her that brought out all of his protective instincts, like with Liz, and yet without any doubt, he knew the woman could take care of herself.

He felt an arrow of jealous shoot through him, as he had looked around the room and seen all the guys gazing at her with lust during her verse of the first song.

And then there was the song; there was just something so poignant about it, something that called to him, something that told him that this was what Maria and Liz were feeling.

Somewhere in the middle of there songs, Isabel had disappeared, probably to see if she could find Alex, he thought.

Maybe that should be what he should be doing, getting up to leave, when she came back on the stage.

And he had no choice but to sit down. And by no choice, he meant it. It was like his body had a mind of its own, and as soon as she had come on stage, it had decided it was not moving. Looking around, it appeared his wasn't the only body misbehaving.

Liz. Grabbed the microphone in her hand, wrapping each one of her fingers around the metal handle, loving the sense of power it gave her.

Leaning into the microphone, she looked up playfully out into the audience, having no idea the effect she was having on the male population that were listening to her.

Her husky voice, something that only seemed to happen when she stood in front of the microphone floated through the room tickling the audience's ears.

"I case you haven't guessed, this is my first time on stage" giggling at the sounds of disbelief echoing through the room. "Yeah, my first time. And I've been given a chance to so a song on my own, so I hope you'll like it. It was originally written by one of my friends after a particularly bad relationship with someone." Looking out into the crowd, she leaned back against the bar stool that she had brought out with her. "This is for you Ker," she murmured into the microphone.

_**You look into my eyes **_

_**I go out of my mind **_

_**I can't see anything **_

_**Coz this love's got me blind **_

_**I can't help myself **_

_**I can't break the spell **_

_**I can't even try **_

_**I'm in over my head **_

_**You got under skin **_

_**I got no strength at all **_

_**In the state that I'm in **_

_**And my knees are weak **_

_**And my mouth can't speak **_

Fell too far this time 

A thought rushed through the head of the audience, who the hell was this Ker?

_**Baby, I'm too lost in you **_

_**Caught in you **_

_**Lost in everything about you **_

_**So deep, I can't sleep **_

_**I can't think **_

_**I just think about the things that you do (you do) **_

_**I'm too lost in you **_

_**(Too lost in you)**_

Maria joined in on the chorus as she had been instructed, petering out at the last lost in you. Liz had whipped this out of her bag at half time, and they had even less time to learn the chorus, but strangely enough, they all seemed to know what to do, keeping the music simple, and yet haunting, Maria could feel the song getting under her skin. Somehow knowing that it related to someone she knew, someone… her mind drew a blank.

Who the hell was this Ker, Liz had dedicated the song to? Maria knew everybody inn Roswell and she definitely knew no one named Ker.

_**Ooh **_

_**Well you whispered to me **_

_**And I shiver inside **_

_**You undo me and move me **_

_**In ways undefined **_

_**And you're all I see **_

_**And you're all I need **_

_**Help me baby (help me baby) **_

_**Help me baby (help me now) **_

_**Coz I'm slipping away **_

_**Like the sand to the tide **_

_**Falling into your arms **_

_**Falling into your eyes **_

_**If you get too near **_

I might disappear 

_**I might lose my mind**_

Liz could feel the words of the song affecting her, as if she had personally experience of something like this, somewhere she felt over whelmed by what someone else was doing, that she was lost in their problems.

Max, she thought in wonder, the song could have been specifically about her and Max, She thought as she sang the last verses of the song, the most difficult and consequently the longest bit of the song, needing to be sung fast and with feeling, and considering this was her first time singing it, she needed to dedicate all of her concentration to it.

_**Baby, I'm too lost in you **_

_**Caught in you **_

_**Lost in everything about you **_

_**So deep, I can't sleep **_

_**I can't think **_

_**I just think about the things that you do (you do) **_

_**I'm too lost in you **_

_**(Too lost in you) **_

_**I'm going in crazy in love for you baby **_

_**(I can't eat and I can't sleep) **_

_**I'm going down like a stone in the sea **_

_**Yeah, no one can mess with me **_

_**(No one can mess with me) **_

Oooh, my baby 

_**Oooh, baby, baby **_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Baby, I'm too lost in you **_

_**Caught in you **_

_**Lost in everything about you **_

_**So deep I can't think **_

_**I just think about the things that you do (you do) **_

_**I'm too lost in you **_

_**I'm lost in you **_

_**I'm lost in you **_

_**I'm lost in everything about you **_

_**So deep (so deep), I can't sleep **_

_**I can't think **_

_**I just think about the things that you do (you do) **_

_**I'm too lost in you **_

_**(Too lost in you), I can't sleep**_

Caught up in the words of the song, it was a few seconds after the music had ended that she realized the loud applause that was blasting towards the stage.

Liz walked quickly of the stage, winking at Maria's shock. It seemed all those mornings singing in the shower had paid of.

Going through to the bands hide away, she stopped in shock, somebody was already in there, going through her stuff.

Her handbag, to be more precise.

Her voice steely, her hand automatically going to her side searching for something that hadn't been there in many decades, she asked "Just what the hell do you think your doing in my stuff?"

The blonde woman looked up, an innocent look on her face, and Liz would have believed her if she hadn't seen the cold calculating look in the woman's eyes before a mask had come down over them.

Picking up a biro from the ground, she smiled as if to say she had been doing nothing wrong. "I was just looking for something for you to autograph"

Liz wasn't fooled "In my hand bag?" her voice was disbelieving.

Shrugging her shoulders good-naturedly, or at least trying to, she grimaced "Okay I was looking for stuff I could sell on e-bay, but you caught me!" grabbing something from the ground she brushed past Liz, just as the other band came in the door, she mumbled on her way out, obviously hoping Liz wouldn't hear her.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Vi-Sara, you'll get what's coming to you, if it is really you."

Before disappearing through the doorway.

Liz looked around the room, trying to see what the woman has saw, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Grabbing a bottle of water, she wandered out into the bar, watching Maria's performance from a distance. Maria was so at home with the limelight focused on her, she thought. Her thoughts automatically going to the woman she had interrupted in the band room. There was something she didn't like about the woman, she was going to have to tell Maria and the other. Not strangers in Roswell were to be trusted, especially since the Topolsky incident.

But that was another thing, she thought watching as Maria weaved trough the crowds drawing wolf whistles from the guys, but Liz could see she had a destination.

Listening to the song, she smirked. It was one of their favorites, and was oh so right that she finish their set with this song. Smirked because it was clear whom it was intended for, who she was singing it for.

"I can feel it calling in the air tonight,

my lord,

I know I've been waiting al of my life

Oooh lord, my lord.."

She let the song carry the words, listening to the beat instead, and watching the uncomfortable look come over Michael's face, as she stopped beside him, singing to him.

Leaning into his side, she finished the song, and as the band played its final notes she spoke into the mike "It was a pleasure singing for you tonight, and I hope to see ya'll again real soon" before the band finished, and the spotlight left her.

Maria sat down at the table and grabbing Michael's drink took a sip of it, nearly spitting it out when she heard him ask, "That was a really good set. I haven't seen you around before, were you come from?"

No freaking way she thought, she hadn't changed that much, had she. Looking into his honest open face, she knew he would never joke around. The idiot was actually dead serious.

He didn't recognize her…

Well…. And then the humorous part of her mind started to work, employing the evil side at the same time…

Wait she thought, she could have some fun with this…

See how far he would let this go…

"Well," she began…"I'm actually from a little place called…."

Okay that's it for now… please please review…

Anyway, something big is coming up, but I need reviews to prompt me to write…

Laters and for the love of god review

Willow1986


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was pacing his guitar away when something jumped him from behind.

With inhuman strength, he was thrown on to the couch and abruptly he lost his breath, as a blonde bundle jumped on his chest, clamping her lips to his in a kiss that heated up both of them.

Feeling the fire works that threatened to erupt from the kiss, he raised his hands to push her away from him, and it was obviously a her, he could tell by the way her soft breasts lay tantalisingly close to him, and found him self instead almost against his will if his will had been not to touch this woman, caressing her back.

Running his fingers caressingly down her back, her sides till finally he gave into what his other brain was telling him to do. He grabbed her ass, pushing her further up on his body.

She seemed to like it, running her hands through his hair which had miraculously grown along with turning blue, and pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Now Alex was a male, so he didn't really object to being in this position, however his heart did, knowing even though he and Isabel weren't really an item, until she actually introduced him to someone as said "Boyfriend" or admitted to people she was in a relationship, which was a pain in the butt he had to admit, but they were the Girl's rules according to Maria, so he had to wait.

That didn't mean that he didn't enjoy some of the making out sessions but still he would like to be appreciated, and actually have her initiate the sessions instead of always him, like this girl was doing he thought, as her hands made there way down to the edge of is top, and pulled it up over his head.

Smiling despite the fact that as his top went over his head, he was pushing her way, he jaw dropped as he finally got a good look at the female that had accosted him.

Her hair was wild, standing on end, from were his hands had run thought it, her lips were swollen from their kisses, her chest was heaving with each breath she took, the strap of the string top falling un noticed off one shoulder.

She had never looked more beautiful, He thought to himself.

Some of his shock must have shown on his face, because suddenly she looked uncomfortable, shifting on his legs, so that she was no longer lying on them, but was mearly straddling them. When she made to move of him totally, his fingers tightened on the flesh of her butt, automatically. She stopped surprised, about to reprimand him, when she realised he was also shocked that his hands had squeezed something that was obviously not his.

Moving her hips a bit, to get into a more comfortable position, she was surprised when he raised her up using only the hands that he had on her butt, swung his legs over the side of the couch so he was now sitting up, and then positioned her on his Lap again, almost naturally moving her around at his will.

This time it was Isabel's jaw that dropped.

Where the hell had all this strength come from?

Getting her first glance of his upper body, she had to wonder also were all the muscle had come from, while she starred unabashedly fascinated by the sight of it, unconsciously rubbing her hands over the ridges, fascinated by it. It was as she was rubbing the skin, that she became aware of the tattoos that seemed to be all over him.

Either she had it worse then she had ever thought possible with all the make out sessions, or those had only appeared when she had left with the group on the last fact finding mission.

But then he had changed a lot in the little time they had been gone, and if Maria was anything to go by then, they had all changed a lot, Maria more drastically then the others, but then she hadn't seen everybody yet.

Rubbing her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, trying to encircle the upper arm like she had been able to do before the change but finding she couldn't, the arms had like tripled in size, she traced gently over the tattoo on his arm, a silver sword, with black and gold ivy climbing over it.

Her voice lightly confused, she asked, "Just were did this come from?" She watched his face, interested I the answer and was bewildered when a mask crossed over his face, wiping whatever emotion had been present before the question from it.

"I just decided to get them when you left."

His voice when he spoke, she realised was so false that a fool would have realised he was lying, and Isabel prided herself on not being a fool.

So tone caustic she replied, "So, you got a tattoo," raking her eyes over his body, she spotted three more "or five, dyed your hair blue, toned up to an extent in two days that it takes normal people more then a few years to achieve," her tone turned to disbelieving "And you expect me to believe that all this happened within two days, and you didn't feel like telling me about it?"

When he just nodded his head, she blew out an exasperated, swinging her legs of his lap, and standing up smoothing her shirt and jeans back in place.

Fixing her hair, she fixed him with an angry gaze "If you think I'm going to believe that bunch of crap after all we've been through since the incident," she was calm enough to realise there might be other people around and choose not to mention what had brought them together, "then you don't know me at all." Turned her back to him, she picked up a bag he hadn't seen her drop on her way in, and went to walk away when strong arms encircled her from behind, pulling her resisting body against his more then masculine frame.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he took in a breath as if it was his last and started to speak and with each word, her body became less resistant and more pliant in his arms.

"We don't know what's going on. I've been having strange dreams for the last while, and lately, actually since you left, everything's changed. You've seen Maria's changes, but have you seen Liz?" when she negatively shook her head, grimaced against her shoulder "Well if you haven't seen her then you haven't experienced half of the changes. At first we thought it was because Max had healed Liz and me, but he hasn't healed Maria so that was ruled out." He paused, " we all seem to have tattoo's mysteriously show up on us, and have at least one thing in common, the ivy sign. We haven't got a clue what the hell is going on, and the dreams,"

He knew she'd get back to them "we have assumed that they must be memories but so far we can make no sense of them." He decided to break a confidence "that's why we're going to be meeting up after the gig to sort things out."

He paused turning her pliable body in his arms, raising her chin so he could look directly into her blue eyes. "I know this goes against everything you've ever known, but I need you to keep this quiet until we know more." He kissed the corner of her mouth fleetingly, and then gazed at her beseechingly "Please?"

Isabel looked into his eyes, searching for the truth for answers to questions that were clouding her thinking…but all she found was the same old Alex, the one that had always been upfront and honest with her.

She grimaced, but answered "I don't like this, and I know the guys won't but if its time you need, I'll give it to you, but I want you to do something for me,"

She looked imploringly at him, and when he nodded, wondering what she would ask of him, " I need you to keep me filled in on any of the changes you experience and if anything bad happens to tell me, and I'll…" she shrugged her shoulders elegantly. She wasn't sure what she would do but she knew it would be helpful especially when they brought in the other guys.

"We were going to do that anyway." Pulling her body closer, he leaned in as if to kiss her, and he did but it wasn't what she was expecting.

Grabbing his shirt from the ground and tugging it on, he draped a hand around her shoulders and led her to the front, with promises of drink.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maria was having fun. The little porcupine hadn't even clicked that it was her.

It slightly pissed her off. Okay so she had changed, but this was the guy who was supposed to known her inside and out, and love her regardless. But this was Micheal she reasoned with herself, she didn't know if he loved her, and was afraid to ask, and so they stayed on this lovely merry go round she thought sarcastically.

Running her hands up his arm, she waited for him to get uncomfortable like he always did when she did it, but he didn't. He didn't even bat a damn eyelid.

She talked and he answered and talked, and her feeling of being pissed off was rapidly turning to anger.

Why the hell was he so relaxed about his woman and not around her?

She decided to spit it out, and see how he would react. His answer would be very telling, and moving her pint of water closer to her right hand, she reasoned it was always good to have something to throw for a quick exit.

"So," she rubbed her hand suggestively up the side of he glass "You have a girlfriend?" her tone so Pseudo caring.

He smiled suggestively, "Yeah, She's the best." He suddenly grabbed her hand and leaned in closer pulling her towards him "But I can't see her minding me …."His eyebrow raised suggestively was all the incentive Maria needed.

Grabbing her drink she poured it over his head, her voice shaking with anger, she yelled at him "If you think I'd let you do something like that you pig, then you don't know me you rat bastard Casanova…" she paused to grab a breath and then screamed at him at she was pulled forward onto his lap "you Bastard, your laughing?" she was incensed.

Micheal shook his head, too caught up in the laughing, she had actually thought he wouldn't recognise her. The hair, the body, the overall image may have changed, but her eyes, they were what he had fallen in love with and they were still the same, still the same laughing joyful fun loving woman he had wanted to…. Well there would be plenty of time to think about that later he thought, pulling her into his arms, and covering her face in kisses, gradually calming her down enough so that she would listen to him.

She sat stiffly on his legs leaning as far away from him as she could go without falling off.

Raising her chin to make sure he could see her eyes, because whatever about her facial expressions these twin orbs of wonder for him always told him the truth, he started to speak.

(okay I seem to have fascination with the whole chin thing, but I cant actually think of anything else to say)

"I knew it was you as soon as I got a look at your eyes," he stopped speaking as she relaxed in his arms and he knew he had her undivided attention.

"And yes I do have a girlfriend, and she's the best girlfriend a guy could have. She takes care of me, helps me when I need it and even when I wont admit I need it, but above all she trusts me just like I trust her," he smiled at the look on her face, he hadn't seen her embarrassed in ages.

Pulling her closer to him, he trailed a hand up her leg stopping half way up her thigh, "So what's with all the changes?" his tone was Inquisitive, but Maria knew it wasn't a question, it was more or less a demand. And she happened to know he had a stubborn nature that rivalled anybody present at the Spanish inquisition.

So far she knew of only one thing that would distract him sufficiently long enough for her to come up with an excuse, as long as she could think straight, which proved to be more difficult then imagined when she started kissing him.

The porcupine could damn well kiss, and she was quite happy to be the only one he practiced on, even if it meant sacrificing after school t.v watching, or her gazing unseeingly at a wall while waiting for inspiration to strike for an extra credit English homework so that she could balance the bad test mark she had gotten on English poets.

All they had ever thought about was the weather, and death she thought morosely, before she was again distracted.

They were interrupted just when it was getting interesting in Maria's humble opinion by a coughing blue hair pain in the south end and a giggling blonde.

Resting her head on Michael's more then broad shoulders, she fixed him with her patented glare that told him he was interrupting something fun, but it bounced off him

Like it seemed to be doing a lot lately, damn guy actually seemed to be looking for ways for him to annoy her.

Wishing that she could just reach across and hit him upside the head, she was surprised when he suddenly pitched forward.

Looking around for the person who had hit him, he rubbed the back of his head

Maria drew in a shocked breath, and then dismissed the thought that she had did it from her mind. She wasn't a…. whatever it was that moved things with their minds.

Michael's deep voice whispered over her skin, electing goose bumps along the way.

There was just something about its deepness, its huskiness, its strength that did funny things to her, but then he did funny things to her, just looking at her.

It was just plain him, something about him, apart from him being an alien she thought sardonically, that called to her, that bid her to find him.

As he started to argue with Alex over something insignificant, gesturing and bouncing on his seat to emphasise a point, he pushed her off his legs and she fell in a heap on the ground, an angry heap of curly hair.

Isabel was the only one to notice, reaching down and giving her a helping hand up.

Standing up beside him, hand on hips she waited impatiently for him to notice her, her anger growing miles in the more then five minutes it took him to notice she was no longer on his lap.

Looking up at her with a bewildered almost impatient look on his face, as if to say why did you get up, he patted is leg obviously expecting her to go back on them.

Breathing in and out slowly expelling her breath, in a way that clearly implied she was trying to calm down, she fixed him with one look, waiting for him to catch on.

He didn't.

He was Micheal.

Her voice rising with each word she pointed an accusing finger at him. "tu casa me so s hfogs eiiowj smnajg wajajaja" she made a chopping motion with her hands and turned away walking out the club door, leaving two very confused people behind and one slightly bemused one.

Alex looked at Micheal, and grimaced good-naturedly. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

Micheal just looked confused, a common accordance, Alex thought amused

"Why?" Micheal asked.

Alex winched. "Didn't you hear what she said?"

Micheal shook his head negatively "I didn't understand a word that crazy woman said" he privately thought she had more mood swings then the entire population of America who were going through the menopause stage of their life, and then some. The woman was crazy, and he couldn't help it when his imagination ran away from him and conjured up an image of what she would be like at that point of her life, the mood swings she would go through…. The bruises he would have for upsetting or annoying her…

He shuddered to think about it.

Alex smiled grimly "She mentioned something about you, a knife, and something precious to you in a pre-planned accident"

Micheal felt his mouth drop open, his imagination running away with what was the precious thing, the accident, what she could plan...

She was bad enough when she had nothing to complain about and was just bored, but when she had a reason for getting even or even mad, then she was _**plain evil**._

He had heard rumours of her anger even before he had met her and she had found out about the alien thing…rumours that concerned her making people cry for upsetting _her_….

No he thought, annoyed at the thought, there was noting plain about her… she was beautifully evil even on the worst of days…

Wait, he thought, she was evil and she was upset with him…

She had said precious… his mind connected the dots….

No his mind screamed, she wouldn't be that evil…. oh yes she would his subconscious whispered… she put up with him didn't she?

His bike…. His precious baby, the reason he had broken a few dates with her…

Pushing his chair back, he ran out the door, and down the street like a mad man a crazed hopeful look on his face.

She wasn't that mad at him, was she?

Alex watched him go, a careful expression on his face, laughing out loud, as he watched Micheal basically throw his chair to the side and dash out the door.

He smiled in satisfaction, he would never be like that with Isabel, and he would never be under her thumb.

He was at the bar before he realised, he already was.

Ordering a drink for her, he wondered why Micheal hadn't understood Maria. To him it had been loud and clear, Maybe he hadn't turned on his Maria translator… god knows you needed it when she was upset or angry… her speech just got so fast, but he had thought Micheal had gotten used to it by now.

Obviously not he thought.

Grabbing Isabel's hand as soon as she finished her drink, he pulled her out of the club and deposited her at home. There was just something about his frame of mind tonight that told him a lot more changes were going to happen and he knew he didn't want her around to witness them just yet. He had to accept what he was before he could let her find out… well he amended the thought, he had to find out what the hell he was first.

* * *

Back at the club, Max came back to the empty table, and started to search around for them finding them nowhere in the club.

They left me… he thought not really all the surprised.

Grabbing his jacket from the chair, he turned to leave the club vowing to have a little talk with them tomorrow when he spotted the white haired singer leaving…

There was something about her that had him following her even as his mind dismissed her as a nothing.

And he watched amazed, as the cold desert wind started to creep into the streets of Roswell, as she was engulfed in a ribbon of white light, and disappeared.

It appeared the pod squad weren't the only unusual thing in Roswell.

He didn't think alien, afraid to jinx it, and afraid of what troubles admitting it would bring.

* * *

okay people review.. I know your reading this… I see the stats…. For the love of god even if its only two words.. a flame or otherwise…I don't care… I'm getting desperate for something to push me to keep on writing…

oh yeah and does anyone remember was Kaviar part of Max's court or did he just take over the planet… I cant remember exactly…I really need to go out and buy the series….i rely on the channels that repeat it…. Which is manly sky but they haven't done that in a while….damn them…..i want to see Micheal again…drool….drool…..okay no more writing for me for a while….my mind has descended to the gutter….

Anyway

Ohh yeah and I totally agree the song in the previous chapter is one of the most addictives ones in ages

Laters

Willow1986


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this is for all those who wanted to know where Tess was…. I just had an epiphany when you reviewed…. An idea had been floating around for ages but I didn't know how to write it till I got you review… so thanks a lot…

I have a bedroom that looks like a bomb went off in a joint clothes and toy store… (You know u find board games and stuff like that in them. and no I'm not that young to be in there all the time…. Just most of the time… manically laughs…. I'm crazy I know it and now so does everybody else…

Anyway on with the story…

* * *

Tess felt the scream flowing up her throat, the steady flow of salty tears flowing down her paler then normal cheeks, the tearing pain through her heart of another loss, looking down at her hands apprehensively expecting to see them covered in blood

The blood of the only guy she had ever loved.

The only guy she had ever felt guilty over killing but it had been either his life or the life that had started to grow within her, her life.

She had chosen him knowing thanks to insider information that the royal three and their guards had already collected the information needed for the cloning, for their safety.

Everybody now knew of the great threat this new guy presented but no one knew of the great lengths he would go to achieve his aims.

Even if it meant joining forces with this planet only to have to destroy it when he was finished with them.

After all they were too powerful to remain unchecked.

Which is where Tess came in. She was to suss out would a marriage between him and one of the royals (preferably the females) would give him enough leverage to never have to fear from them?

Getting to know Ker like she had, she had come to know the girls and their brother, the royals… and she knew there was no way in hell that a marriage would take place between them. Besides them having powers that rivalled many planets combined in three different people, they were also referred to by the people as three different pseudo names from legend that more then described their temperaments, and their knowledge….

The **_Angel_**, Vi-Sara Tess knew would see through him and never allow him anywhere near her people, she would kill him first, Tess thought Humorously. There was just something about being an angel and yet killing that rang so true in Vi-Sara's case.

The **_Siren_**, A-Sai Tess knew would never let a weak looking guy like he was anywhere near her, she was a very passionate woman and Tess had to wonder, as a friend at the time if she would ever find anyone who met up to her steep standards….

And finally probably the most important of the lot and ironically the least known one, the **_Peace, _**Mica, the only guy to have been born into the family in more then three centuries going by earth time, the only guy born as part of the most famous triplets know in this galaxy and further…. the only guy she had ever trusted as a friend.

He kept the peace between the two sisters when A-Sai's passionate nature got the best of her going against Vi-Sara's wishes. He was probably the only thing that could convince them to join up with the enemy, him, she cursed him in her mind, but he was the one thing she would never give up. He was her friend, and he was their only chance.

Even if she didn't think she was going to be there to see it.

Punching the pillow into a more comfortable position, she settled back down on it consciously brushing the tears away as a wave of loneliness and self pity descended on her.

This time she didn't even try to hide or wipe away the tears from her cheeks, simply closing her eyes as if trying to ignore them and they would go away.

They didn't.

Whispering in the darkness, unknowingly satisfying the mind of the thing standing outside her window before it blended back into the darkness never leaving a trace of what it was behind.

"Oh my dear heart," she whispered brokenly, " I wish I was with you, were ever you are now…"

Conveniently forgetting the destiny that Nascedo had brain washed her to believe, only recently receiving memories back of times that had definitely not been with Max.

Slipping into unconsciousness with an ease that belied her earlier torment.

Standing on a cliff edge, a shape could be made out brokenly starring towards the dimming lights of Roswell town.

So it begins he thought, disappearing in a beam of starlight, easily blending in with the night, none of the inhabitants of the desert having any idea how close they had been to seeing a real live alien… in Roswell of all places…. Oooh the irony of it.

* * *

okay… I have got such an idea…. God I need the reviews… I don't know what it is about reviews but if it's one that makes me thing it normally means I can get a new chapter out sooner… so review and see how fast I can get it out then….

Take it as an incentive too review….

Just heard about London, that is just plain pisssy

Laters

Willow1986


	8. Chapter 8

Okay Maria thought starring at his bike, gripping the black handled steel coated knife in her hand, she could do this.

She could ruin the paintwork, she could make sure he never stood her up for a date again, she could….

Screw it she thought, she could never ruin the baby, his pride and joy, she loved it too much. Even if he had never let her ride it on her own before.

Dropping the knife, she ran her hand lovingly over the paintwork, the paintwork she had suggested, and the artwork he had agreed to get, just to keep her happy.

She turned around checking that no one was watching and when she found no eyes on her, swung her legs over the bike, gripping it with her thighs and she righted it.

How she would love to try this out, rubbing the engine imagining the sound from it.

Her other hand gripping the handle bar, caressing it, and then she realised two things.

One there was someone screaming a manic scream a few streets away, and two the bike seemed to be starting even without keys, as if it was a sign from above that she should go and take a trip with it.

And she was one never to disobey the signs.

Gripping the handle bars with her hands, she kicked back the stand with her right foot, and smiling up at the sky, she yet out a yell of pure joy, throwing back her hair, as she took off, tyres burning rubber from her quick take off, her hair blowing elegantly behind her, her skirt riding higher on her thighs then when she had started.

As she swung by a guy standing on the corner of the road, she caught a glimpse of his incredulous expression, and realised belatedly that maybe wearing this short of skirt to go out for a spin was a bad idea.

As if she had wished for something magical to happen her black skirt transformed easily into a pair of tight black hot pants.

Much better she thought as the wind stopped blowing up her underwear, not realising her clothing had changed, merely thinking that the skirt had found a better position to lie.

Switching gears and speeding up even more, now that she was no longer worried about where her skirt was going to go, enjoying the wind on her skin, the feeling of freedom that enveloped her, the goose pimples on her skin, a welcome change from the heat.

The tattoo all but disappearing in the night welcoming shadow, knowing thanks to the darkness of the club that no one had seen her tattoo or Liz's thanks to the wonder of long hair…

It was the bomb, and yet as a strand of it found its' across her lips, it was also a pain in situations like this.

Micheal felt his jaw hit the street floor as his beloved bike roared past him, Maria on the back of it, apparently controlling it.

His bike though, his precious….

The skirt raised past her hips, lying high on her legs, showing off all the tanned skin….

Wait a minute when did his mind go off the bike to who was riding it, his subconscious answered back instantly, when you saw the skirt heading north you idiot.

As something entered his mouth, he swallowed automatically and started to cough as he realised a fly had gone down his throat.

This had never happened before, he thought, but then when had he ever seen Maria in such a short skirt?

Wait a minute, whom was she trying to impress? His over zealous imagination asked.

He headed to his apartment waiting for her to return, not knowing what else to do, since Max had more then likely taken Liz somewhere.

Less then ten minutes later, he heard the roar of his motorbike. Praying that she was still on it, and heading back this way, he stood up to see if he could see any better.

Maria flew into the parking lot of Michaels apartment block, and switching of the engine, swung the stand down and got off it, reaching down and placing a reverent kiss on the handlebars.

She didn't have much experience with bikes, well none at all really her subconscious shouted, but she knew that this bike was one of the best rides she had ever had, well ever.

Someone coughed behind her and she swung around in an unconsciously graceful movement that somehow hinted at an old fighters stance.

When she caught sight of who was behind her she squealed in joy, running towards him and jumping on him winging her legs high around his waist, her arms wrapping around his neck in a welcoming gesture.

Kissing up on his lips in her excitement, she laughed into the night sky, not realising she was being carried upstairs into his apartment.

She talked all the way, "Oooh my god, that was like the best thing ever…. I can't believe you never let me… I can now understand why you stood me up on so many times…."

She paused when she was gently put down inside his apartment.

Looking at Micheal who was leaning back against the door as if he was trying to hold something out, she wondered what the hell he was doing.

Looking up into his face she spotted the tell tale vein starting to pop on his forehead, and mentally tuned out as a barrage of shouting descended on her ears.

"How the hell you could do something so…."

Waving his arms in the air, she tuned in just to hear "How could you do something like this to me…."

When he started to pace, she bit her cheeks to stop from laughing, she couldn't help but compare him to a windmill…

When the laughter got too much, she knew she had to do something to distract him or else she would start laughing to loud and he'd spend longer yelling at her wasting his time, when they could be doing something worthwhile…

Worthwhile… worthwhile? What was a worthwhile pastime?

Her mind instantly came up with something; only to dismiss it as she watched him pace around, something more drastic was required.

Clicking her fingers out loud, she realised she had his attention when he just stopped and starred at her, an incredulous expression on his face as if he couldn't understand why she would interrupt his yelling time…

Okay she had one of two options, one she could bullshit her way out of it and try and turn his back on him, but that required to much energy and looking at him now in his black jeans and black wife beater tank top that more then showed of to perfection his impressive physique, there was only thing she wished to do…and it wasn't talk.

Running at him, she jumped on him with enough force to propel him back against the wall, were she preceded to ravage his mouth, with no objections from him; in fact it seemed that he had totally forgotten what he was talking about.

Using his large hands, he lifted her into a more comfortable position, kneading her thighs as she leaned against him, totally trusting him to keep her upright.

Minutes later she found her self underneath him on the couch when she felt a vibrating thing near her right hip, and she knew for a fact it wasn't Micheal.

Pushing him away, but not far enough that he would need to get of her, after all she was in a comfortable position, she took the phone out of her pocket and answered it in monosyllables, clearly portraying to anyone who was ringing her that she was not a happy camper because of the interruption.

While she talked on the phone, Micheal had to wonder when the hell she had changed from the shorts she had been wearing on the bike, and then had a brain burp, maybe it hadn't been shorts, maybe it had been a skirt, to tell the truth they all looked the same to him, they showed off her legs and then he kind of lost his concentration for a while.

Resting on his hands, he gazed down at her as she talked, talking in al of her features, her eyes, the new colour, the sprinkling of gold around her forehead, her different hair..

Wait gold? When did Maria wear gold on her face, she always made sure to make sarcastic comments on anyone who wore anything glittery on there skin, eyes she could understand but that was as far as it went.

What scared him more was that he could now actually have a conversation with a girl about the do's and don't of make-up all thanks to Maria, something he wasn't proud to admit to anyone, hence why Max knew nothing about it.

Or anyone else for that matter, and that was the way it was going to stay if he had any say in the matter.

He broke out of his slightly scary thoughts at the snap of her phone, and watched as her happy face turned to a grimace of regret, pushing him off her.

Leaning in she kissed him lightly on the lips, holding back the longing to just sink back into him, instead concentrating on the pain her nails were causing her as the dug into her palm to stop her treacherous body from jumping his and having her naughty way with him.

Luckily, or unluckily some might say, none of these thoughts transferred to her face, or the longing transferred to her voice as she spoke, almost apologetically, apologising to him or herself for the interruption, she would never be able to tell.

"That's was Alex, I was supposed to meet him after the gig for a band meeting about an.." swinging her arm around she squinted at her watch, and then grimaced in amusement. "About two hours ago." Shaking her head in amazement, she laughed "Time really does fly when you having fun" exciting his apartment before Micheal even had to time to evaluate his thoughts and put words to them.

Not that his mind had that much to vocalise in the first place, but still it would have been nice to have been given the chance.

Suddenly a tearing pain on her right side had her clutching it in agony, her face wreathed in the misery it had brought, the shocked gasp escaping past her startled mouth, and just as suddenly it was over, Maria none the wiser as to what had happened.

She only knew it had been bad and that it wasn't something she wanted to experience any time soon.

* * *

Liz felt herself floating in the air, but was not afraid, Her body used to the feeling, but her mind slightly apprehensive, no longer in charge of its functions or what it would allow to happen in this strangely barren and remote area.

Well she should amend that thought, she pondered as the barren area suddenly turned into a ballroom.

Like a picture slide show, she followed the people in it, finding remarkable similarities to many of the people she now knew, but well alien like. She had had this dream before, after she had found out about Max, were she had dreamt everyone was an alien.

It had been an illuminating experience: but this, this was different.

This seemed real, more real then anything she had ever experience before. She could feel ever emotion that crossed the still life, soundless pictures that she watched.

Watching their lips carefully, she tried to read them, finding much success in the act.

Slide after slide followed, until she felt her brain would explode with information over load.

Only when she was on the point of breaking did it stop, only when she felt the tear slide down her face as she realised the suffering that had taken place did she take in the full significance of the place she was in.

Even thought Max and Micheal were in some of the slides, they weren't in all of them, so they weren't their memories she was experiencing, which led to the question, if they weren't there's, then they must be hers?

But if that was the case then there were so many more questions that had to be answered and no one around to give her answers.

So much pain, she thought, and found herself wishing that the others in this vision had found the happiness they disserved.

But doubted it for some reason.

Blinking her eyes, to try and get rid of the tears that blocked her vision, she found herself in front of Alex's apartment.

Reaching for the door handle, she didn't even think to acknowledge the presence that was standing in the shadows, to busy thinking of ways to break what she thought was happening to the group and pushed the door open, to an apartment in mayhem.

Plates, rugs, jugs, clocks, even chairs floated through the air, followed closely by books doing there best to imitate birds and in the middle of it all, Maria and Alex could be seen to be having a starring match, obviously trying to stare the other down, proving they were right, neither willing to give in.

Her voice boomed through the room, "Just what the hell is going on here?" and immediately it would seem to the occupants of the room, everything stopped its movement and went back to its rightful place or as close to it as possible without crashing into something else.

Pointing her finger to Maria she waited for an explanation, but surprisingly it came from a totally different source.

"Actually it was me," Alex spoke sheepishly, "I told Isabel there was something going on with us and invited her to this meeting."

Liz just grimaced then demanded from him "Do you know what's going on?"

Alex and Maria just shrugged their shoulders.

Liz unknowingly spoke for all of them when she said, "So who the hell are we supposed to find out from?"

A voice suddenly echoed from the shadows, its Purple skin glinting in the dim shadow of the light in the room.

"I believe I can help with that."

Shock echoed through the room, as well as amused disbelief, and strange acceptance that this was how people looked.

Isabel was the only one to express shock, coming back from the kitchen with some drinks, and missing the joy of the floating furniture.

She dropped the tray with a loud bang, the glasses smashing to smithereens on the ground, their small fragments scattering through the room, the liquid seeping into the ground.

Her gasp, small and choked, heard by all.

"Kyle?"

* * *

Dun dun dun….

Next chapter oh so important to the over all plot, you'll find out so much… but I will need reviews to get it out….

And I will have a limit of reviews to get before I post the next one…

So review… and incentive there

Thanks to all those who reviews… and for the love of god Kar-chan… I know how you feel... but god… I read your last review and I had to re read it like six times to try and get all of the information you have put down... but that said you have been a loyal reviewer and I thank you for that so as a special treat I think I might send you the next chapter in advance… I have been here and curiosity has driven me mad…but the for that I would probably need your email.. cos it aint coming up when your review…

Laters anyway

Willow198


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle starred down at his hands apprehensively willing them to turn back to their human colour, as if returning back to his original colour, would eradicate all that had happened to his bedroom in the last few minutes, ease his piece of mind.

But Kyle realised, his piece of mind had flown out the window once he had come to know the Pod squad, once he had become involved with Liz he should have known she would be trouble.

Wasn't it his own father that had told him that the quiets ones were always the most trouble, shuddering slightly as the rest of the conversation came back to him, pushing it away almost immediately.

There were some things you just didn't want to hear coming out of your father's mouth and that conversation had definitely been one of them.

Pushing his hand through his hair impatiently, he winched as his fingers caught some of his hair, pulling his hand away gently so to lessen the pain of the hair removal that he just knew was coming.

Bringing his once freed hand down to his eye level, he grimaced at the hairs entwined around his fingers.

Red, his hair had to go red, he thought disgusted, he mean of course why not. His skin goes purple, his hands looked like they were growing into freaking sausages, and his hair goes red, could it get any better he thought?

And then he remembered how he had blown up his dads freaking bowling ball only ten minutes ago, when it had suddenly fallen from the shelf in his walk in wardrobe.

Waking up, as it had started moving, he had acted on an instinct he hadn't known he had possessed, until he had met the Czechoslovakians he admitted, he had bounded from the bed and grabbed his basketball getting ready to throw it, but it was only as he turned to look around for what had made the noise letting the basketball fall to the side after he found no intruders, that the ball really moved, tipping over a box that had sat in front of it as it dived for the ground.

Whirling around as the noise the ball made sounding larger then life to Kyle, one of the improvements that seemed to have crept up on him overnight, did he stick out his hand and seemingly with his hand broke it into pieces, his hand making a fist as if it was closing around the ball on the other side of the room.

Starring at the chalk remains of the ball on the wooden floor of his room, from the seated position on his bed where he had been seated shocked for the last ten minutes, did he realise that this may have been going on for a lot longer then he had realised.

He had been having strange premonitions for a long time now, knowing when there was people following him, knowing intuitively whether they were friendly or enemy like the FBI agents.

Knowing when Maria or Liz needed him, but to him it had all seemed to manifest itself looking back, around the time that Maria's Czechoslovakians had made an appearance in their lives.

So it was obvious to him, his consciousness readily agreed, it was all their fault.

Unfortunately his subconscious was not so generous, it whispered questions, questions that he admitted he didn't have answers to.

Like why he could sense only when Maria or Liz were in trouble, even Alex on occasion, but never Isabel, Max, Micheal or even Tess.

And why since Micheal was the only one that could blow things up did he seem to be getting his powers, when the guy hadn't healed him, couldn't in fact heal him.  
Or why his whole outward appearance seemed to be changing to match what he thought an alien should look like, and yet Liz or Maria only got a small silver handprint that they could hide easily.

Suddenly he could easily make out the sound of a car coming up the driveway, obviously heading towards their house considering they were the only one on this road, he dove towards the en suite bathroom attached to his bedroom, and thanking the lord for it was safely enclosed in it when he heard the door open and the small gently footsteps of Tess coming down the hall way and into his room.

Wishing that he had tided the ball away, he was tempted to get out of the shower and lock the door which he didn't think he had actually locked, but knew if the shower was running Tess wouldn't come in.

She was strangely prudish that way, and yet he knew she had no problem bursting into his bedroom whenever the whim struck her, no matter if it was the morning or evening. It had come to such a point that the only way he could guarantee that she wouldn't burst in while he was changing was to get changed in the bathroom.

He wasn't ashamed of his body but he preferred that the girl he lived with didn't know what he looked like without his clothes on especially considering they weren't going out.

He knew for certain though that she wouldn't come into his bathroom.

If he remembered her words rightly, he mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Guys bathrooms disgusted her with their smells and fluid's spilled everywhere and the toilet seat always down…

Sometimes he thought, it was good he wasn't a pig because the bathroom was the one place he was safe from her, and so he kept it impeccably neat, like his dad, but Tess didn't need to know that.

They each had their own bathroom and nobody, and he meant nobody was going to mess with the status quo.

Turning the shower off, as he heard her knock on the door, he listened to her shouted requests and questions and then smiled in satisfaction as she went off once again, obviously satisfied.

Turning off the shower, he tied a towel around his waist suddenly aware that his towel must have shrunk to be this tight fitting, and turned to whip the steam of the mirror, stifling the scream that threatened to come from his mouth as he finally saw all the changes to his body.

His skin was purple, yes and his hair was red, but now he realised that his body had changed as well. His muscles had more then tripled in size. Muscles up his arms, and across his broader then ever shoulders rippling with strength as he flexed his fingers.

Suddenly a smile broke across his face, it appeared the Czech's were good for something, even if it did come with purple skin. He could work the hair and muscles but the skin was going to be hard to hide.

He knew of only one woman who would know what to do to hide this until he had a talk with Max and figured out how to reverse it or at least hide it.

Maria.

He had been working on getting a ripped physique ever since he had over heard Maria, Liz and Tess talking about how ripped Max and Micheal were, and it had pissed him off.

He and Liz used to go out, so she should have been putting a good word in for him but no, all she could do was drool and daydream and readily agree. What was it about girls around here that had them loose their mind over a few muscles he had wondered at the time?

Now he knew, and he had never felt better knowing that now the girls would be talking about him, flexing his muscles for real this time, and smiling contentedly as he watched.

But firsts he thought, as his stomach muscles clenched, he had to get his head in gear, and to do that he had to meditate.

Grabbing a pair of loose grey sweats from a shelf in his bathroom, he walked into his bedroom, a towel around his shoulders, rubbing the wetness out of his hair, unknowingly posing in a way that would have any girl that had been watching praising god for giving her eyes.

Lowering himself to the ground, he moved his legs till he was sitting Indian, and leaning forward to the table that was used as an alter, lit the incense with some matches, before settling back into a comfortable position and starting to hum.

Kyle could feel himself starting to break away from his body, becoming one with his surroundings. It was this feeling of utter peacefulness that had him going back every time he knew. It was more heady then any drug, more potent then any drink, more…. his brain running out of adjectives to describe it as his mind just became peaceful, all of his worries just floating away.

It was then as he was totally at peace that he felt the intrusion. Like some body trying to invade something that was scared, Kyle was somehow prepared, and putting up shields, bet the shadow back consistently, until finally a piece of it broke through, and as that one piece was absorbed into him, did he realise what was happening and letting the walls fall a bit, not entirely trusting, he let the shadow in, ironically supplying him wit memories of a past he felt as better forgotten.

Waking from the trance slowly, feeling his muscles straining as if they had undertaken a strenuous workout, he sat still for minutes focusing on the slowly burning incense stick as his mind assimilated all that he had learned with what he already knew.

Stretching when he felt he was ready, using his right hand as leverage, did he lift himself into a one handed back loose back flip, and brushing himself off, smiled at the adrenaline kick it had given him to now be freely able to do things that had always eluded him.

Pulling on a loose sweat shirt, previously loose enough to whole three people in it before he put on his muscles bulk, which now ironically was anything but loose, hinting at the muscles underneath it, and pulling the hood it handily had over his hair, but not before pulling a baseball hat low over his head, did he venture outside, searching for the people he now knew he had to see imperatively.

Trouble was coming, in many forms he knew, and they would need all the help they could get, meaning him.

Going to Alex's house, he waited outside looking though the window to make sure there was nobody inside that didn't need to be there. Seeing just Maria, Alex and Liz, he smiled. The pieces of the puzzle were finally falling into place, and watching them from outside, he finally knew why the three of them had always been so close. Why he had always watched over them, finally going out with Liz to be near them, thinking it was just a little young love thing with him and Liz.

Brushing his hand by the window, he muffled a very unman like scream as the wall suddenly gave, and he fell forward into the shadows of the room where the three were.

Watching from the shadows, Kyle had time to realise he wasn't the only one that had changed, in fact Liz and Maria were looking better then ever, and Alex finally looked comfortable.

Even though his hearing was supersensitive, he was still surprised when Isabel came in through the kitchen door and suddenly dropped the tray breaking all the glasses on the tray.

Even though he was shocked at her oh so sudden appearance, his shock was nothing on hers.

Reaching a hand up to his head, he realised that somewhere between his house and Alex's he had lost his hat, and the hood of his jumper had fallen down.

No wonder she was surprised he thought sardonically, he had been too.

When he heard her voice whisper his name, he felt a strange sense of detachment, as if she was speaking of someone, or to someone he didn't know.

When a voice spoke from the sidelines, he turned to look at the person, finding to his satisfaction that it was Vi-Sai who had recognised him, Vi-Sai who had known him the best even though he was guard to mostly Vi-Sara.

"Its not, is it, Kyle that is." Maria spoke with the self assurance that Isabel found strange, for she knew it was Kyle, knew it was him even though he had changed, so why was Maria saying it wasn't him?

Walking over to him, she hugged him like a lost friend, laughing joyously in the air as he swung her around, literally taking her feet from underneath her.

As he set her down, she leaned in closer to his ear so that Isabel wouldn't hear, and said "Welcome back Ker"

* * *

dun dun dun, I just realised I'm nearly finished with this story… damn inspiration it just kept coming and now I wont have a story in another few chapters…

Stupid writing, but anyway tell me what you think… in a review… hint hint hint…

I have given up on being subtle… so damn well review or I wont tell you what's coming up next.

Laters to all and thanks again to those who actually review…

Willow1986


	10. Chapter 10

"Ker? What are you doing here?" Liz's voice broke over the sudden quite of the room at the surprise demonstration of affection between Kyle and Maria.

It was no secret that they didn't get along, and that the only reason they were even friends were because of a mixture of the Czech's and Liz.

But Isabel watching from the sidelines, turned suddenly to Liz as she spoke, her astonishment and shock growing with each second.

Just who the hell were all these people?

Her mind refused to function for once, and it was only as Kyle, or at least she thought it was him, since he hadn't answered her when she had yelled his name, swung the dark haired girl around suddenly did she see a resemblance to Kyle.

And watching closely the look of joyous abandonment on the girls face did she realise that the beautiful Amazon that had been present all along, and that perversely she had thought was trying to hit on her boyfriend, was actually Maria.

Who was now a babe, would wonders never cease she had thought, until the forcefully autocratic voice had broken in on her thoughts, and she had realised there was yet another women in the room.

A very strange woman, with long white hair, pale skin, and what looked like Tattoo's going around the edge of her forehead.

Who, watching as the others suddenly turned to her and rushed to explain what was going on, bore a slight, very slight resemblance, Isabel mused, to Liz.Apart from the whole sluttish look, enhancements and pasty unnatural coloured skin, and not to forget the weird tribal tattoos that strangely didn't dominate the small face, though.

Isabel slightly maliciously, it wasn't every day that a human came along and ruined the normality they had worked so hard to attain their whole lives and ruin it in the few minutes it had taken her brother to heal her.

Even so, watching as they all crowded around her, Isabel had to admit, this woman had a certain aura that just commanded respect and for some reason a peaceful feeling invaded her, as if just being in her presence was being in the presence of something great and your soul knew that it was receiving a great honour, and was tying to tell you this.

The woman was speaking to Kyle as if he was her servant, speaking to Maria like a sister, talking to Alex, hugging him a bit too much for her likening.

It was she cleared her breath trying get their attention, or at least Alex's since he was the only one she was sure she knew, although she felt like she did know the others, no matter that she had never seen them before in this life, that she noticed, their voices had become much more Melodic, the new guys, Ker, she thought his name was much deeper, suiting his appearance much more.

But it was too late to take back her attention-grabbing cough as the four of them turned towards her, as if only now noticing her for the first time.

Isabel felt her heart begin to race, as she faced the four, their eyes blinking on and off to an almost luminious green, before settling back to their normal colours, but for Isabel it was enough, she had sent those eyes before, they haunted her.

With her heart pounding in her ears, she took a frightened step backwards, feeling the blackness creep into her line of vision, blanking out every blessed thing, until she slipped into unconsciousness without a sound, almost falling to the ground before someone reached her too whisk her to the couch.

Pushing a stray blonde hair from her face, Mica starred down at the woman, fighting the tender feelings that this strange creature was arousing in him.

Now was not the time, indeed he thought sardonically, it had never been the time for

them, and now, looking behind him, it looked like it never would be.

Turning to the other three in the room, he turned away from the blonde, waving a hand behind him, know one in the room he slightest bit shocked when the woman that they vaguely recognised from the human others memories, disappeared.

His voice low and deep, Mica turned to each person in the room, stopping to check that every one was there, sounding to anyone listening as if he was doing a roll call.

"Vi-Sai?"

"Yes, brother." Maria's body answered. Maria's spirit watched, detached from what was going on with her own body, but knowing somehow that it would all work out. Looking around her suspiciously she wasn't surprised to find Alex, Maria and Kyle in the same position. Their own confused emotions expressed on their faces. Something told her she wasn't the only one that felt as if they were watching the proceedings on the T.v, having no connection to their own bodies.

"Vi-Sara," smiling as she frowned at him, "Sister dearest?"

"Yes, you absent minded Maci!" Liz's body answered back readily. An old Syrian insult on her lips.

Turning to Kyle, he smiled joyously. "You never could leave her side for long could you Ker?"

Ker nodded his head in agreement, a friendly smile on his lips, memories of a childhood spent chasing Vi-Sara through out the palace, prevalent in his mind. "No, but then she always needed a guard, she spends all her time in trouble after all." He added mockingly, waiting for her to explode, it wasn't long coming as well, considering she had spent most of her youth making sure he wasn't late for arms training and avoiding the cooks from various households he had borrowed cakes from, without asking.

"You two headed Rhizo, just who the hell nearly got whipped for missing his own coronation because he was with some common princess from one of the lesser planets that had come to see the signing of the treaty?" her voice rose with each word till she was nearly yelling at him, stopping in satisfaction as she noticed the red colour creep up his neck in remembrance.

Vi-Sai was the first to notice though that they weren't at home, and was the first to voice her questions, "Just where the hell are we, I know were not at home!" looking around in disapproval at the small overly cluttered living area they were in.

Vi-sara, ever the adventurous one, stood up suddenly, and walked towards the wall, sliding through it with ease, waiting for the others to follow from the other side.

Starring up at the stars when they finally joined her, she squinted up at them as if that would change their placement, grimacing as she realised she had never seen half of this constellations before in her long life.

Shaking her head sorrowfully, she grimaced at her family "I have no idea were the hell we are?"

Suddenly their was a noise from their right, bringing up her hand, Vi-Sai shook her hand, and smiled in satisfaction as a long gold staff, with five crystals atop it, in a star sign surrounded by a jade circle, suddenly appeared.

Dropping it to the ground, she spun it, and smiled as the crystals started to glow, and a large dome, a force field if you will, surrounded everyone.

By now, Ker had ripped of his shirt, and out of nowhere had produced to large machete like knives, their weight not even straining his muscles, while Mica stood legs spread to balance himself, to large cats tail whips in his hands, flowing a bright orange, as if on fire.

Vi- Sara stood in the middle, a simple silver staff resting beside her, a calm expression on her face, as if she knew that whatever was out there was no match for them.

As the person emerge from the darkness, the fighting stance was gradually let go and the force field was dropped, as Ker realised who it was, calling out a welcome in a voice he hardly recognised as his own.

"Kaviar Vandal!"

* * *

Okay I know I haven't put out anything for ages, but I've just finished my job and then I have to get ready for going back to college and its only know that I've finally had a chance to sit down and write what was in my head, but I say it's an interesting twist.

But like you'll need to review and tell me…. I've actually started working on a Micheal Maria story… got the first three chaps written but I need to finish one story before I put it up… its kind of sickening that I haven't anything finished yet….

Anyway thanks to those who have reviewed, and Kar-chan totally understand… I was in that position to many times to count…

Anyway Laters to all

Willow1986


End file.
